Blaue Rache Gelbe Pracht
by Eddy
Summary: Dumbledore schickt Harry gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine zu einem Freund. Wie sich herausstellt ist dieser Freund ein ziemlich seltsamer Kauz, der einen Kampf mit noch seltsameren kleinen blauen Geschöpfen führt, die sich Schlümpfe nennen ..
1. Default Chapter

Blaue Rache – Gelbe Pracht

Prolog

„Super, und nun?", fragte Ron.

„Dumbledore sagte doch, dass dieser Typ zu Hause sei, wenn wir ankommen, aber es sieht nicht danach aus", erwiderte Hermine.

„Das ist mir nicht entgangen", entgegnete Ron genervt.

„Aber abgesehen mal davon Leute, schaut euch doch mal hier um", sagte Harry. „Wie sollen wir denn bitte schön hier alle Platz finden?"

„Sirius hatte recht", entgegnete Ron.

„Eindeutig", stimmte Harry zu.

„Dumbledore verkalkt nicht; er will nur das Beste und manchmal ist es halt nicht unbedingt die praktischste Lösung für uns. Aber er wird sich schon etwas dabei gedacht haben", erwiderte Hermine.

„Da bin ich mir gar nicht sicher", flüsterte Ron Harry ins Ohr, als Hermine sich ein paar Meter entfernte um einen Kessel zu begutachten, der in einer Ecke der Hütte stand, in der sie soeben per Flohnetzwerk gelandet waren.

„Lasst uns draußen nachsehen, vielleicht ist er gerade im Garten beschäftigt oder so", schlug sie kurz darauf vor.

„Wenn es einen Garten gibt", sagte Ron skeptisch.

„So schäbig wie es hier aussieht, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass uns da draußen ein gut gepflegter Rosen- oder Gemüse-Garten erwartet", entgegnete Harry zustimmend.

„Nun kommt schon", sagte Hermine und trat zur Tür, die offenbar nach draußen führte. Harry machte eine Geste, die ihr bedeuten sollte, dass sie sich noch einen Moment gedulden sollte und ging zu einem der drei Fenster in dem Häuschen, das ganz offenbar nur über einen Raum verfügte.

Doch er musste feststellen, dass die Fenster derart dreckig waren, dass er nicht das Geringste draußen erkennen konnte.

„Gut, gehen wir", sagte er und trat zu Hermine an die Tür.

Draußen angekommen verschlechterte sich ihr Eindruck von dem Ort, an den sie Dumbledore geschickt hatte, noch mehr.

Denn von außen sah das Häuschen noch schäbiger aus und Ron sprang hysterisch zur Seite, als er entdeckte, dass eine Scharr von Spinnen gemütlich in ihren Netzen über der Tür hingen.

„Weit und breit kein Mensch zusehen", seufzte Harry.

„Wenn ich mir die Behausung dieses Typen so ansehe, bin ich eigentlich ganz froh darüber, dass er nicht hier ist", sagte Ron, der sich noch immer wild durch die Haare fuhr, um vermeintliche Spinnen zu entfernen.

„Seht mal", rief Hermine plötzlich und deutete nach vorne.

Zu erst sah Harry nicht was sie meinte. Vor ihnen lag ein Wald, der sich augenscheinlich um das ganze Anwesen ausdehnte, aber ansonsten konnte er nichts Aufregendes entdecken.

„Da", sagte Hermine noch mal, als sie merkte, dass ihre Freunde nicht wussten wovon sie sprach.

Nun entdeckte auch Harry die Katze, die wie erstarrt am Fuße einer der vielen Bäume stand und mit ihren leuchtenden Augen zu ihnen hinüber blickte.

„Das scheint seine zu sein", sagte Ron und deutete auf einen kleinen leeren Napf, der am Haus stand.

„Azrael", las Hermine den Text auf dem Napf vor.

„Ich hab Hunger", sagte Ron, während Hermine versuchte die Katze mit leisen Rufen anzulocken.

„Der Napf ist leer", entgegnete Harry grinsend.

„Ha ha", erwiderte Ron frustriert, woraufhin die Katze unversehens im Wald verschwand.

„Jetzt hast du sie verscheucht, meckerte Hermine wütend.

„Vielleicht ist diesem Typ im Wald irgendetwas passiert", sagte Harry, um das Gespräch wieder in vernünftige Bahnen zu lenken.

„Meinst du?", fragte Ron.

„Wir sollten ihn suchen", sagte Hermine.

„Im Wald?", fragte Ron ängstlich.

„Dieser Wald kann nicht schlimmer sein, als der Verbotene Wald", entgegnete Hermine genervt.

„Kommt", sagte Harry und marschierte entschlossen in Richtung Waldrand. Hermine folgte ihm ohne zu zögern. Ron hingegen wartete noch eine Weile, folgte ihnen dann jedoch ebenfalls, wenn auch immer noch recht widerstrebend.

„**O**b die giftig sind?", fragte Ron und zeigte auf einen Strauch voller roter, saftig wirkender Beeren.

„Ich würde dir nicht raten es zu testen, aber gesehen habe ich solche Beeren noch nie", antwortete Hermine.

„Ich verhungere aber gleich", entgegnete Ron und stapfte zu dem Strauch.

Kurz darauf ließ er begeistert verlauten, dass die Beeren absolut genießbar waren und stopfte sie sich haufenweise in den Mund.

Hermine und Harry warteten kopfschüttelnd auf ihn und setzten dann ihren Weg fort.

„Leute?", sagte Ron nach einer Weile. „Wartet mal kurz, mir ist irgendwie so schwindelig".

„Na super, jetzt hast du dir ne Vergiftung geholt. Ich habe doch gesagt, du sollst es sein lassen", schimpfte Hermine.

„Ich … ich", begann Ron und Harry wollte sich gerade umdrehen, da er damit rechnete, dass die Beeren jeden Moment über den selben Weg auf den sie in Rons Körper gelangt waren, wieder hinausgelangen würden, doch stattdessen fing Ron plötzlich schallend an zu lachen.

„Was ist denn nun los?", fragte Hermine perplex.

„Rumpfelfiedel", kicherte Ron.

„Was?", fragten Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig.

Doch statt zu antworten schüttelte sich Ron immer mehr vor lachen.

„Ich glaube diese Beeren haben eine andere Wirkung, als er erwartet hat", sagte Harry.

„Scheint mir auch so", erwiderte Hermine missmutig.

„Warte kurz hier und pass auf ihn auf. Ich gehe ein Stück weiter und schaue, ob ich diesen Typ vielleicht doch noch entdecke", sagte Harry, doch kaum war er ein paar Meter gegangen, schrie er angeekelt auf und blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was ist denn?", rief Hermine alarmiert und rannte ihm entgegen.

„Ich bin auf irgendetwas getreten", antwortete Harry und hob sein rechtes Bein.

An seinem Schuh klebte eine blaue, zähe Masse, die nun langsam herunter zu tropfen begann.

„Wo ist bloß dieser Gargamel?", fluchte er.


	2. Plötzliche Stille

**1 – Plötzliche Stille**

„Wo ist bloß dieser Gaggameeehl", äffte Ron den sauer dreinblickenden Harry nach.

„Sei still", keifte Hermine gereizt.

„Gaggameeeeeeehl", wiederholte Ron unter immer stärkerem Kichern.

„Hier", sagte Hermine und reichte Harry eine Hand voll Blätter, die sie von einem Baum gezupft hatte.

„Gagga ….", begann Ron erneut, brach jedoch mitten im Wort ab.

„Endlich Ruhe", keuchte Harry, der inzwischen schwankend auf einem Bein, von Hermine abgestützt, die klebrige Masse von seinem Schuh zu entfernen versuchte.

„Hast du dich wieder beruhigt?", fragte Hermine und drehte den Kopf in Richtung Ron.

Sie hatte noch etwas hinzufügen wollen, doch beim Anblick von Ron blieb ihr stattdessen der Mund weit offen stehen.

„Harry", flüsterte sie.

„Was?", fragte Harry genervt. „Dieses Zeug will einfach nicht abgehen".

„Harry", flüsterte Hermine erneut.

„Was ist denn?", erwiderte Harry, dessen Stimme nun noch einen Tick genervter klang.

„Lassen Sie das", kreischte Hermine plötzlich auf und sprang einen Satz vor.

Mit einem lauten Krachen von zahlreichen kleinen Ästen und einem lauten „Platsch", landete Harry, dessen Gleichgewicht zuvor nur durch Hermines stützende Schulter gehalten wurde, ausgestreckt auf dem Waldboden – mit dem Gesicht voran in die Reste der blauen Masse, welche sich nicht an seinem Schuh festgesetzt hatte.

„Sie sollen ihn loslassen", sagte Hermine, den fluchenden Harry nicht beachtend.

„Seid still", entgegnete der Mann, dessen rechte Hand sich im Gesicht von Ron befand – fest auf den Mund des nun erstarrten Jungen gelegt.

„Wer ist denn da?", fragte Harry. Er war gerade im Begriff sich wieder aufzurappeln, konnte jedoch kaum etwas sehen, da seine Brille bei seinem Sturz zwar ganz geblieben, jetzt jedoch ebenfalls von der zähen Masse bedeckt war.

„Gaggamehl", antwortete der Mann und weder Harry, noch Hermine vermochten aus seiner Stimmlage herauszuhören, ob ihn diese Verunstaltung seines Namens verärgerte oder gar belustigte.

Nun, wo Hermine wusste, dass dies der Mann war zu dem Dumbledore sie geschickt hatte, beruhigte sie sich etwas und betrachtete ihn genauer.

Er trug einen schlichten, etwas abgewetzten schwarzen Umhang und knallrote durchgelatschte Schuhe. Seine buschigen Augenbrauen lenkten von seiner hohen Stirn ab und waren genauso pechschwarz wie das verbliebene Haupthaar.

Alles in allem befand Hermine, dass sie ihn, hätte sie ihn unter anderen Umständen kennen gelernt, auch nicht als sympathisch empfunden hätte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass der Zauberer seit sie ihn entdeckt hatte, durchgehend zu Harry starrte. Diese Tatsache weckte erneut eine große Unruhe in ihr.

Voldemorts Anhänger lauerten überall. Was, wenn auch Gargamel einer von ihnen war und Dumbledore sich erneut getäuscht hatte?

Harry hatte inzwischen seine Brille abgenommen, blinzelte in Richtung Gargamel und Ron und wischte gleichzeitig wie wild mit seinem Umhang über die verunstaltete Brille.

„Euer Freund hat von den Schlumpfbeeren gegessen, nicht wahr?", fragte Gargamel.

„Schlumpfbeeren?", fragte Harry, da er vermutete, dass auch in seine Ohren etwas von der blauen Masse geraten war und er sich dadurch verhört hatte.

„Kleine rote Beeren?", fragte Gargamel.

„Ja", antworte Hermine.

Panik stieg in ihr hoch. Würde der Zauberer ihnen gleich erklären, dass diese so genannten Schlumpfbeeren hochgiftig waren und Ron in Gefahr schwebte?

„Gehen wir zu meiner Hütte", sagte Gargamel nach einer Weile.

„Woher wissen wir, dass sie uns nichts tun wollen?", fragte Harry. „Vielleicht sind sie gar nicht Gargamel. Vielleicht haben sie diesen Namen nur durch Rons Gekreische aufgeschnappt".

„Dann wüsste ich aber nicht, dass der gute alte Albus Dumbledore euch zu mir geschickt hat", erwiderte Gargamel achselzuckend.

„Aber warum lassen sie Ron nicht endlich los?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Weil er uns verraten würde", antwortete der Zauberer.

„Verraten?", hakte Harry nach.

„Ich erklär euch gerne alles, wenn wir in meiner Hütte sind", entgegnete Gargamel, der ganz offenbar immer ungeduldiger wurde.

Noch immer starrte er Harry an und würdigte Hermine keines Blickes.

Hermine schaute zu Harry, konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, ob ihm dies auch auffiel.

„Okay", sagte Harry. „Dann gehen wir".

„Nein", entfuhr es Hermine.

Das erste Mal blickte Gargamel zu ihr.

„Was ist denn noch? Immer noch misstrauisch?", fragte Gargamel.

„Vor wem oder was fürchten sie sich so?", erwiderte Hermine.

„Das will ich euch doch erklären", antworte Gargamel, nun ganz offenbar kurz davor die Geduld völlig zu verlieren. „Aber im Schutz meiner Hütte".

„Wir werden uns nicht vom Fleck rühren bevor Sie uns nicht gesagt haben was hier los ist", versetzte Hermine.

„Aber Hermine …", begann Harry, wurde jedoch eilends durch sie unterbrochen.

„Nein Harry, das ist mein ernst", sagte sie.

Einige Augenblicke schwiegen alle. Gargamel starrte wieder zu Harry und als Hermine seinem Blick genauer folgte, stellte sie fest, dass er exakt auf den rechten Fuß ihres Freundes traf.

„Er hat einen von ihnen getötet", flüsterte Gargamel.

„Getötet?", fragte Harry entsetzt.

„Sie meinen, das war ein Lebewesen?", fragte Hermine und deutete entsetzt auf Harry.

„Sie werden sich rächen", entgegnete Gargamel, dessen Stimme immer leiser und nun noch dazu vollends ehrfürchtig klang.

„Wer?", fragte Ron.

Erst jetzt bemerkten alle Anwesenden, einschließlich Gargamel, dass er seine Hand gesenkt und Rons Mund frei gegeben hatte.

Gargamel wendete ihm sein Gesicht zu und keuchte: „Die Schlümpfe".


	3. Irgendwann wird er sie kriegen

**2 – Irgendwann wird er sie kriegen ...**

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Hermine. Sie sorgte sich noch immer sehr um Ron, denn er führte sich zwar nicht mehr so sonderbar auf, aber Gargamel hatte ihnen auch noch nicht gesagt was es mit den Beeren auf sich hatte.

„Du bist leichenblass", sagte Harry.

„Da bin ich aber nicht der einzige", entgegnete Ron und setzte sich auf einen der zerbrechlich wirkenden Stühle.

Harry und Hermine blickten zur Tür. Ihr Gastgeber hatte sie in seine Hütte geschickt, suchte selbst jedoch am Waldrand nach seiner Katze, so dass die drei Freunde allein waren.

„Da hast du recht", sagte Harry. „Als er angefangen hat von diesen Schlümpfen zu reden, sah er aus, als sterbe er gleich vor Angst".

„Zeig mal deinen Schuh her", sagte Hermine nachdem die drei eine zeitlang nur stumm zur Tür gestiert hatten.

Harry setzte sich auf einen der noch freien Stühle, hob sein Bein und streckte es Hermine entgegen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du ihn einfach ausziehst", sagte Hermine, als sie seinen gequälten Gesichtsaudruck betrachtete.

„Ja", stimmte Harry etwas verlegen zu und folgte ihrem Ratschlag.

Hermine nahm den Schuh entgegen und betrachtete die verklebte Sohle eingehend.

„Was ist das?", murmelte sie nach kurzer Zeit.

„Was?", fragten Ron und Harry wie aus einem Mund.

Hermine zögerte einen kurzen Moment, hob dann ihre Hand und berührte mit von Abscheu gezeichnetem Gesicht die blaue Masse.

„Das ist widerlich", ließ Ron verlauten und wandte den Blick von Hermine, die nun eifrig mit dem Zeigefinger in der Masse herumwühlte, ab.

„Was haben wir denn da?", murmelte Hermine.

Als Ron sich wieder zu ihr drehte, sah er, dass sie etwas in die Luft hielt, das Harry, ebenso wie sie selbst fasziniert betrachtete.

„Haltet mich für verrückt, aber mir sieht das ganz nach einer Mütze aus", sagte Harry.

„Das ist es auch".

Erschrocken drehten die drei sich zur Tür um und erblickten Gargamel, der mit seiner Katze auf dem Arm in der Tür stand.

„Oh, man. Ich habe ein richtiges Wesen zertrampelt, das zumindest schlau genug ist, um Kleidung zu tragen", sagte Harry niedergeschlagen. „Ich bin ein Mörder".

„Ach, quatsch Harry", erwiderte Ron. „Das war doch ein Unfall".

„Du kannst stolz auf dich sein", sagte Gargamel, während er seine Katze liebevoll hinter den Ohren krauelte.

„Entschuldigen Sie mal bitte", entgegnete Harry. „Stolz?"

„Ich versuche seit Jahren einen von ihnen zu erwischen", erklärte Gargamel, bückte sich und setzte die schnurrende Katze auf den Boden. „Und mir ist es bis heute nicht gelungen. Keinen einzigen habe ich erledigen können. Aber eines Tages werde ich sie kriegen und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue".

Die drei Freunde beobachteten wie der Zauberer sich mit einem müden Seufzer auf den letzten freien Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Ich verstehe das nicht Mr. Gargamel", sagte Hermine Stirn runzelnd. „Eben im Wald hatten Sie noch furchtbare Angst vor diesen … diesen Schlümpfen und nun erzählen Sie uns, dass Sie diese Geschöpfe jagen".

„Ich habe Angst und ich habe auch kein Problem das zuzugeben", entgegnete Gargamel. „Alle haben Angst vor ihnen. Und gerade das ist es was mich veranlasst sie ausrotten zu wollen".

„Was genau sind das für Biester?", fragte Ron.

Gargamel reagierte nicht auf Ron. Er fixierte wieder den Schuh von Harry, den Hermine noch immer in der Hand hielt.

„Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte er mit tonloser Stimme.

Hermine reichte ihm den Schuh und schaute mit verzogener Miene von Ron zu Harry und wieder zurück.

„Du hast Schlumpfine erwischt", sagte der Zauberer und zeigte einen Gesichtsausdruck, der einen schwer erahnen ließ, ob er Freude oder Angst ausdrücken sollte. Hermine vermutete, dass es eine Mischung aus beidem war.

„Schlumpfine?", fragte Ron.

„ihr einziges Weibchen", erklärte Gargamel, wühlte nun ebenfalls wie Hermine kurz zuvor in der Masse und zog einige gelbe Fäden hervor.

„Ihre Haare", erklärte er, als er die fragenden Gesichtsausdrücke seiner Gäste bemerkte.

„Das ist schrecklich", krächzte Hermine.

„Du darfst kein Mitleid empfinden", sagte Gargamel energisch. „Ohne mich hätten sie Schlumpfine sowieso nicht gehabt. Aber ich sollte der Reihe nach erzählen".

„Es wird Zeit", stimmte Harry zu. „Mir raucht schon der Kopf von den vielen Bruchstücken an Informationen".

Gargamel stand auf und schob seine Katze, die sich an seinem Bein schlängelte, vorsichtig zur Seite, woraufhin sie beleidigt von dannen zog. Er entnahm etwas aus einer Schublade einer kleinen Kommode, die ebenso schäbig wirkte wie der Rest der Behausung.

„So sehen sie aus, wenn sie nicht gerade an einer Schuhsohle kleben", sagte er und hielt ein Stück Pergament hoch. Auf dem Pergament befand sich eine recht kindlich wirkende Zeichnung eines über und über blauen Geschöpfes.

Lediglich Hose, Schuhe und Mütze, verdeckten das reine Blau, aber Hermine, Ron und Harry waren sich sicher, dass sich darunter ebenfalls diese Farbe versteckte.

„Sie sehen irgendwie putzig aus", sagte Hermine.

„Und total harmlos", ergänzte Harry.

„Diese süßen kleinen Ohren, die Stupsnase und dieser Stummelschwanz", kicherte Ron, woraufhin alle Anwesenden besorgt zu ihm schauten.

„Sind wohl noch die Nachwirkungen von diesen vermaledeiten Beeren", sagte Ron und räusperte sich verlegen.

„Diese Niedlichkeit ist es was ihnen so sehr zu Gute kommt", erklärte Gargamel. „Sie locken zum Beispiel gern Hasen an, indem sie die Freundlichkeit in Person spielen. Wenn ihnen das Tier dann zu Nahe gekommen ist, schnappen sie es sich und versklaven es."

„Versklaven?", fragte Hermine skeptisch.

„Wozu?", fragte Ron.

„Im Grunde genommen ist alles worauf sie abzielen eine gute Schlumpfbeeren-Ernte", antworte Gargamel. „Dafür brauchen sie gutes Dünger und viele weitere Faktoren. Außerdem brauchen sie Hilfe beim ernten, da sie die faulsten Lebewesen sind, die ihr euch nur vorstellen könnt".

„Was machen sie mit den Beeren?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Diese Beeren verschaffen einem ein angenehmes Gefühl, müsst ihr wissen. Sie lassen einen leicht und locker werden", erklärte Gargamel weiter.

„Das habe ich gemerkt", entgegnete Ron und sein Gesicht nahm einen leichten Rosaton an.

„Das einzige was die Schlümpfe interessiert ist Feiern und ein lockeres Leben genießen und dazu brauchen sie die Beeren", sagte Gargamel, offenbar um diesen Punkt ganz deutlich zu machen.

„Und warum haben Sie nun Angst vor ihnen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja", sagte Harry. „Es klingt nicht danach als ob man als Mensch, insbesondere als Zauberer, vor diesen kleinen Viechern Angst haben bräuchte".

„Als ich sagte, dass das einzige was die Schlümpfe interessiert feiern ist, war dies im Prinzip richtig", entgegnete Gargamel. „Aber es gibt einen Schlumpf der mehr will als ein ruhiges Leben voller Spaß".

„Sie zittern ja", stellte Harry fest.

„Er ist ihr Anführer", sagte Gargamel ohne auf Harrys Worte einzugehen.

„Sie nennen ihn Papa - Papa Schlumpf".


	4. Zweifelndes Vertrauen

4 – Zweifelndes Vertrauen

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte Harry die Situation erfasst. Er war nicht ganz sicher wie dies alles zu deuten war, aber dennoch beschloss er rasch zu handeln bevor er nicht mehr die Möglichkeit dazu hatte.

Kaum hatte er den rechten Fuß ein Stück angehoben hörte er Hermine neben sich aufkeuchen.

Er drehte sich zu ihr und versuchte ihr mit einem Blick klarzumachen, dass sie ruhig bleiben sollte.

Dass dies jedoch nicht geholfen hatte, merkte er, als er den Fuß ein Stück weiter vorn wieder absetzte und Hermine fast unhörbar „Nein, Harry" flüsterte.

„Wenn dir etwas an deinem Freund hier liegt, solltest du wirklich besser auf mich und deine kleine Freundin hören", sagte der Schlumpf auf Gargamels Brust, dessen Stimme viel zu tief für seine Erscheinung zu sein schien.

„Er ist nicht unser Freund", antwortete Harry.

„Willst du mich für dumm verkaufen?", fragte der Schlumpf, der, wie Harry jetzt erst auffiel, als einziger einen weißen Bart trug.

„Sie sind Papa Schlumpf, richtig?", antwortete Harry mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Ganz genau", entgegnete der Schlumpf.

„Sie müssen uns glauben, dass wir nicht mit diesem Kerl unter einer Decke stecken", sagte Harry nach kurzem Überlegen. „Wir wissen, dass er versucht Sie und die Ihrigen gefangen zu nehmen, um Gold aus Ihnen zu machen".

Nun traute sich auch Hermine einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Ja, und bei so etwas unmenschlichem würden wir niemals mitmachen".

„Wenn das der Wahrheit entspricht, frage ich mich doch warum ihr Schlumpfine ermordet habt", erwiderte Papa Schlumpf misstrauisch.

„Es war ein Unfall", antwortete Hermine.

„Und es tut mir wirklich furchtbar, furchtbar leid", ergänzte Harry.

„Dir soll verziehen sein", entgegnete Papa Schlumpf. „Aber ihm nicht".

Bei seinen letzten Worten hatte er auf Gargamel unter sich gedeutet und einen äußerst wütenden Blick an den Tag gelegt.

„Was haben Sie mit ihm vor?", fragte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme.

„Das werden wir entscheiden, wenn wir ihn in unser Dorf gebracht haben", antwortete Papa Schlumpf, der nun endlich den Ast gesenkt hatte, den Harry inzwischen als Zauberstab identifiziert zu haben glaubte.

„Sie werden ihm nichts Schlimmes antun, oder?", hakte Harry nach.

Die Schlümpfe waren ihm noch immer nicht ganz geheuer. Was wenn Gargamel doch die Wahrheit gesagt hatte und dieses Buch nur zufällig in seinem Regal stand?

Was, wenn diese Geschöpfe nun endlich ihre Gelegenheit am Schopf packen würden, um ihren Erzfeind endgültig zu beseitigen?

„Ich sagte bereits …", begann Papa Schlumpf, brach jedoch ab, als eine Stimme aus dem Wald hinter ihm drang.

Alle Schlümpfe reckten aufgeregt die Köpfe in Richtung Wald und begannen erregt zu tuscheln.

„Was ist das?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

Harry bedeutete ihr ruhig zu sein und lauschte der Stimme. Als er sich genauer darauf konzentrierte, erkannte er, dass die Stimme sang.

„Wir müssen los", sagte Papa Schlumpf plötzlich.

„Es wäre trotzdem beruhigend, wenn Sie uns versichern könnten, dass Gargamel nicht zustoßen wird", erwiderte Hermine bissig.

„Ja, ja, wir werden ihm nur eine kleine Lektion erteilen", antwortete Papa Schlumpf genervt. „Wir gehen jetzt, denn die Gelegenheit, gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen, bietet sich nicht alle Tage".

Harry beachtete den Schlumpf nicht.

Mittlerweile hatte er sich so sehr auf die Stimme konzentriert, dass er ihre Worte trotz des Gemurmels um ihn herum verstehen konnte.

Das Lied des Unbekannten war so mitreißend, dass Harry am liebsten mit eingestimmt hätte.

„Warum bin ich so fröhlich, so fröhlich, so fröhlich, bin ausgesprochen fröhlich, so fröhlich war ich nie.", drang die melodische Stimme aus dem Wald zu Harrys Ohren.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Harry.

„Alfred, der schlimmste Beerendieb hier in der Gegend", sagte einer der vielen Schlümpfe.

„Halt den Mund, Clumpsy", zischte Papa Schlumpf.

Harry fixierte den zurecht gewiesenen Schlumpf nun sehr eingehend. Es schien als wäre sein blau plötzlich nicht mehr so intensiv wie noch kurz zuvor. War das ein Zeichen von Angst?

Mehr und mehr beschlich Harry das Gefühl, dass Gargamel die volle Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Papa Schlumpf war jedenfalls nicht der freundlichste Zeitgenosse, der ihm je begegnet war.

„Wir hätten sie nicht mit ihm davon ziehen lassen dürfen", sagte Harry verzweifelt.

„Du hast doch gesehen was er für ein widerliches Buch hier hatte. Wie kannst du da noch denken, dass die Schlümpfe die Bösen sind und nicht Gargamel?", erwiderte Ron während er sich eine weitere Scheibe von einem Laib Brot abschnitt, dass sie in einem kleinen Vorratsschrank gefunden hatten.

„Mir kam dieser Papa Schlumpf aber auch ziemlich komisch vor", sagte Hermine.

„Ach, was. Ihr redet euch schon wieder Probleme ein, die gar nicht existieren", entgegnete Ron kopfschüttelnd. „Macht euch lieber mal Gedanken darüber, was wir jetzt machen."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry, dem der Kopf von zu vielen Fragen schwirrte.

„Na, hier bleiben können wir jetzt wohl kaum noch weiterhin, oder wie seht ihr das?", antwortete Ron.

„Darüber können wir uns morgen immer noch Gedanken machen", sagte Hermine. „Die heutige Nacht verbringen wir erstmal hier".

„Aber hier gibt er nur ein Bett", erwiderte Ron.

„Gargamel wird sich doch sicher etwas überlegt haben für uns", überlegte Harry.

„Ich kann jedenfalls nichts entdecken, was nach einer Schlafgelegenheit aussieht", entgegnete Ron leicht säuerlich. „Spätestens jetzt sollte euch klar sein, dass Gargamel kein guter Mensch ist".

„Weil er keine Betten für uns hat, ist er für dich also gleich ein schlechter Mensch",

stellte Harry mit gespielter Verblüffung fest.

„Einigen wir uns darauf, dass er zumindest nicht sehr zuverlässig ist", schlichtete Hermine den aufflammenden Streit.

„Und nun?", fragte Ron, nicht ohne Harry einen letzten bösen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Es sollte doch wohl klar sein wer das Bett bekommt, oder?", fragte Hermine grinsend.

Harry schreckte hoch.

Ein stechender Schmerz im rechten Ohr hatte ihn geweckt.

Verwirrt blinzelte er durch den dunklen Raum und erst jetzt fiel ihm langsam wieder ein wo er war. Er warf einen Blick zu Ron, der in eine Decke gehüllt auf dem Boden neben ihm lag.

Als er in die andere Richtung schaute, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte er mit völlig klarer Stimme, obwohl er noch vor zwei Sekunden absolut schlaftrunken gewesen war.

Die beiden Schlümpfe, die neben ihm standen blickten sich ängstlich an.

Dann schupste einer von ihnen den anderen ein Stück nach vorne, so dass er Harry noch näher war.

„Sie werden ihn töten", flüsterte er.


	5. Kleine Helden Große Kompromisse

5 – Kleine Helden – Große Kompromisse

„Wie lange wollt ihr das jetzt noch ausdiskutieren", fragte Hermine. „Clumpsy und Muffi haben es doch klar auf den Punkt gebracht. Wenn wir nicht ganz schnell etwas unternehmen ist Gargamel nur noch Asche".

„Ich hasse ausdiskutieren", kam es von dem kleinen miesdreinblickenden Muffi.

„Wir können aber nicht einfach so in ihr Dorf marschieren und Gargamel herausholen", entgegnete Harry.

„Ich hasse marschieren", sagte Muffi.

„Aber wenn euch kein Plan einfällt, ist es doch schlumpfig hier noch weiter zu sitzen", sagte Clumpsy schüchtern.

Harry betrachtete den Schlumpf interessiert. Diese blauen Geschöpfe waren wirklich äußerst interessante Zeitgenossen, aber dieses Exemplar faszinierte ihn am meisten.

Er war es am Vortag gewesen, der als einziger abgesehen von Papa Schlumpf zu Harry und seinen Freunden gesprochen hatte. Und er und sein miesepetriger Freund Muffi hatten den Mut zusammen genommen und hatten die Diktatur von Papa Schlumpf verlassen, um ein unschuldiges Opfer vor dem Tod zu bewahren.

Gleichzeitig war sich Harry allerdings sehr sicher, dass dieser Clumpsy bei der bevorstehenden Rettungsaktion keine Hilfe sein würde.

Seit seinem Auftauchen war er schon mindest fünfmal über etwas gestolpert und mittlerweile hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass die Bezeichnung „Tollpatsch" bei ihm noch untertrieben war.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das Wort schlumpfig in diesem Zusammenhang nun wieder heißen soll, aber du hast vollkommen recht", sagte Harry. „Wir machen uns jetzt auf den Weg".

„Aber Harry, die werden uns mit ihren kleinen Speeren aufspießen", entgegnete Ron ängstlich.

„Ich hasse aufspießen", meinte Muffi.

„Keine Sorge", entgegnete Hermine an Muffi gewand. „Ihr Zwei wartet hier auf uns".

Harry lächelte sie entzückt an. Es war schön zu wissen, dass jemand dachte wie er, auch wenn dies bei ihm und Hermine nur in den seltensten Zeiten der Fall war.

„Ich hasse warten", erwiderte Muffi.

„Langsam nervt es", murmelte Ron.

„Wir können nicht hier warten", sagte Clumpsy betrübt. „Wir müssen euch zum Dorf führen".

„Mist, das habe ich nicht bedacht", fluchte Hermine.

„Gut, ihr führt uns hin und wartet dann außerhalb des Dorfes auf uns", sagte Harry.

„Zauberstäbe bereit?", fragte Harry, woraufhin Hermine und Ron dieselbigen hochhielten.

„Gut, auf geht's".

Harry warf einen letzten, wie er hoffte, Zuversicht spendenden Blick zurück zu den wartenden Schlümpfen und stapfte dann den anderen voran weiter in den Wald hinein.

„Nanu", hörte er Hermine nach einigen Minuten hinter sich sagen.

Genau in dem Moment, in dem er sich umwand, fing eine Stimme an laut um Hilfe zu schreien.

„Halt ihm den Mund zu", beschwor er Hermine.

Als Hermine Mittel- und Zeigefinger auf den Mund des winzigen Schlumpfes in ihrer Hand drückte, verzog sie mitleidig das Gesicht.

„Er trägt eine Brille", stellte Ron fest. „Scheinen wirklich sehr fortschrittliche Wesen zu sein".

„Schau nicht so verbissen drein, Hermine", sagte Harry. „Es geht nicht anders. Er würde uns verraten. Halte dir immer vor Augen, dass sie böse sind, auch wenn sie noch so putzig aussehen. Aber gib ihn trotzdem besser mir".

Hermine reichte den Schlumpf vorsichtig zu Harry rüber, woraufhin sich ihre Miene gleich etwas aufhellte.

„Was machen wir mit ihm?", fragte Ron.

„Ich würde sagen uns ist gerade das perfekte Druckmittel in die Arme gelaufen", entgegnete Harry grinsend.

„Hoffentlich hast du recht", erwiderte Hermine.

Harry nickte zuversichtlich und die drei setzten ihren Weg fort.

Kaum eine Minute später blieb Harry erneut stehen und flüsterte zu seinen Freunden.

„Wir sind da. Ein paar Meter vor uns ist eine Lichtung, auf der einige Hütten stehen. Sie sehen genau aus wie Clumpsy sie uns beschrieben hat".

„Woher weißt du, dass es nicht ganz normale Pilze sind, wenn sie doch so aussehen sollen?", fragte Ron.

Harry legte einen Zeigefinger auf dem Mund und drehte sich wieder in Richtung Lichtung.

Mit äußerster Vorsicht, um sich auch nicht durch das kleinste Knacken eines zerbrechenden Astes zu verraten, setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen.

Als seine Freunde hinter ihm unversehens aus vollem Hals aufschrieen, wäre er beinahe gestolpert.

„Was zum Teufel …".

Als er den Grund für die Schreie der beiden sah, hätte er am liebsten noch einmal laut aufgeflucht. Er hatte die Schlümpfe aus dem Hinterhalt überraschen wollen und stattdessen hatten sie den Spieß umgedreht.

Hermine und Ron waren umringt von mehr als fünfzig Schlümpfen, die mit verbissenen Mienen ihre Speere auf sie richteten.

„Das ist wohl nicht so gelaufen, wie ihr es euch vorgestellt habt", sagte Papa Schlumpf, der inmitten seiner Schlümpfe stand und ein zufriedenes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ich habe einen von euch", sagte Harry. „Wenn ihr meinen Freunden auch nur ein Haar krümmt, dreh ich ihm schneller den Hals um als ihr gucken könnt".

„Töte ihn ruhig, junger Mann", erwiderte Papa Schlumpf kühl. „Wir sind so viele, da macht uns der ein oder andere Verlust nichts aus".

Trotz dieses Ausspruches von Papa Schlumpf wollte Harry sein einziges vermeintliches Druckmittel dennoch behalten und so blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen, als der bebrillte Schlumpf in seiner Hand plötzlich mit voller Wucht in seinen Finger biss.

Um ein Haar hätte er ihn fallen gelassen.

„Aber Papa Schlumpf", quiekte der Schlumpf wimmernd.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Schlaubi", entgegnete Papa Schlumpf nur kalt.

„Aber ihr werdet aussterben ohne Schlumpfine und da könnt ihr jeden einzelnen von euch gebrauchen", kam es plötzlich von Hermine, die vorher wie erstarrt gewesen zu sein schien.

„Mach dir darum mal keine Sorgen, Kleine", erwiderte Papa Schlumpf zwinkernd. „Ich habe nicht nur eine beiderseitig nützliche Beziehung zu Mutter Natur, sonder auch sehr gute Connection zum hiesigen Storch-Koordinator".

Harry verstand kein Wort, wollte dies aber auch nicht.

„Sie lassen Gargamel gehen und ich lasse diesen bissigen Kerl hier laufen", sagte er.

Papa Schlumpf überlegte einen Augenblick.

„Ich lasse diesen Nichtsnutz nur gehen, wenn er für immer von hier verschwindet", antwortete er dann.

„Einverstanden", sagte Harry.

„Holt ihn", befahl Papa Schlumpf einem kleinen Grüppchen neben sich.

„Du kannst ihn jetzt freilassen", sagte Hermine.

„Gut, aber sobald ich das getan haben, laufen wir", entgegnete Harry. „Ich möchte nicht noch mal in einen Hinterhalt geraten."

Er setzte den Schlumpf auf den Boden, woraufhin dieser wie verrückt in Richtung Dorf zurück rannte.

„Los", rief Harry und rannte nun seinerseits los. Hermine, mit Muffi in der Hand, Ron, mit Clumpsy in der Hand und Gargamel folgten ihm.

Als sie an Gargamels Hütte angekommen waren, waren alle völlig außer Atem und es verging einige Zeit bis wieder jemand etwas sagte.

„Wo wollen wir jetzt hin?", fragte Ron.

„Ihr meint doch nicht wirklich, dass ich jetzt tatsächlich von hier verschwinde, oder?", entgegnete Gargamel lächelnd.

„Ich habe ihm mein Wort gegeben und das werde ich auch halten", antwortete Harry grimmig.

„Und Sie haben uns sowieso immer noch so einiges zu erklären", sagte Hermine. „Sagt Ihnen das Wort Gold etwas?"

Es war kaum zu sehen, aber bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte man entdecken, dass Gargamel einen Hauch rosa im Gesicht wurde.

„Gut, dann verschwinden wir hier", stimmte er eilends zu.

„Fragt sich nur wohin", seufzte Harry.

„Kein Problem, ich wüsste da etwas", entgegnete Gargamel grinsend.

„Und?", fragte Ron.

„Auf nach Springfield", rief Gargamel.


End file.
